tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Polyhex
Polyhex was once the primary home of the Decepticons. It contains both Darkmount, the former center of Cybertron's Decepticon Intelligence, and the former Decepticon Headquarters, which served as the primary base of operations for the Decepticons on Cybertron. Polyhex was also in charge of Cybertron's satellites, and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons held Polyhex for eons, and in time they added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. In 2015 Polyhex was transformed by Galvatron into New Polyhex, an alien city reminiscent of the surface of Unicron. In 2019, Polyhex was restored by Nemesis and given by Megatron to Deathsaurus to govern and rebuild. On the MUX, Polyhex is located in equatorial Cybertron. Kalis, the Torus States, Tarn, and the ruins of Crystal City surround it. It remains the Decepticons' primary spaceport on Cybertron. Governors of Polyhex * Trannis * Straxus * Ratbat * Valour * Cyclonus * Deathsaurus (current, since 2019) History Pre-MUX History Polyhex was one of the regions that became most involved in the war, confrontations between the Autobot army and Decepticon forces following up on one another virtually without pause. The dome-topped building known as Decepticon Headquarters on Cybertron was where Megatron planned to ambush Optimus Prime's energy-hunting expedition four million years ago. Newer than Darkmount, Decepticon Headquarters was designed by Shockwave to be short, squat, and utterly defensible, but lacks the sinister grandeur of Darkmount. Before leaving for Earth, Megatron told Shockwave to get off his shelf and watch the planet in his absence. During the "lost years", Straxus gained rule over Polyhex as Lord High Governor under Shockwave. From Darkmount, Straxus practiced ruthless control over his domain with the support of some of the most skilled Decepticons: Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, Octane, and Ratbat. In response to the dwindling energy reserves of Cybertron, Straxus issued a campaign to hunt down the region's Neutrals, the Empties, to have them melted down for raw materials in the smelting pool. Harvester units were employed to fetch and transport the (not necessarily dead) bodies the Decepticons shot down. Four million years later, Shockwave was still watching over Cybertron from Decepticon HQ while Straxus governed Polyhex from Darkmount. Eventually, Ratbat, and then Valour replaced Straxus as governor, and when Valour was called to Earth, Cyclonus was made Darkmount's city commander. Decepticon HQ contained a tower for sending and receiving passengers and cargo via space bridge from Earth. Occasionally, it would get hijacked by the Autobots for their own purposes. Usually, this would result in some damage to the base, and pain for Shockwave. For some reason, Decepticon HQ contained or was connected to ventilator shafts, which could be used by smaller-sized beings to escape trap rooms connected to the base. At one point, the base held the duplicate computer used to control the hypno-chip slaves on Cybertron. It also served as storage for the Decepticons' dwindling cache of energon. MUX History Shockwave and Cyclonus usually ruled most of Cybertron from Darkmount, the fortress capital of Polyhex. In 2012, the Dweller was released from beneath Cybertron, and when his thrall Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying seige to Polyhex. Due to a leadership crash with Polyhex City-Commander Cyclonus over leadership, Starscream at first did not commit troops to help defend the city. Mixmaster returned to Polyhex to "recruit" more followers for the Dweller, only to be subdued and cured by Starscream. In return, Mixmaster promised the help of Devastator against the Dweller. Many flying Trans-Organics breached Polyhex's walls, where they were defeated by Starscream and his Air Warriors. However, Hubcap was able to take control of the city's defenses and turn them against the Decepticons while allowing the Dweller and its minions to swarm into the city. The capitol was abandoned, although Scourge and the Sweeps remain as an underground resistance force. Until 2012, Cyclonus ruled most of Cybertron from Darkmount. However, at the end of 2012 the Dweller invaded Polyhex, and most of the remaining Decepticon forces on Cybertron have retreated to Tarn and Tyrest. In 2012, the Dweller took over Polyhex, and immediately began draining energy from the heat fissures feeding the smelting pools. Eventually, the Dweller had drained so much heat energy that the smelt in the pools cooled and hardened, forming a cap over the magma. With this source of energy cut off, and the remaining citizens of Polyhex killed, eaten, fled, and/or converted to energy zombies, the Dweller was ready to move on. In 2013, Hubcap announced that he intended to surrender himself to Decepticon authorities. However, once they arrived, Hubcap stated that his "master" (the Dweller) was "done here." Soon after, Hubcap trigged bombs his forces had planted around Polyhex, and destroyed the center of Polyhex, killing any remaining refugees in hiding and severely damaging Darkmount and Decepticon HQ. Coldsnap was later put in charge of Polyhex's reconstruction. In August, with communication disruptions between Cybertron and Earth due to the Quintesson invasion, most of the forces were relocated to Earth. There was a small force in Polyhex to protect construction efforts, and a small force in Tyrest guarding Cyclonus, who Starscream had arrested. Most of the troops had been pulled out of Tarn. On August 25th, Earth-reckoning, The Quintesson Vashik successfully landed a Spire in Polyhex under heavy fire from a newly-recovered Shockwave. All Earth-assigned Seekers were brought to Cybertron to help defend Polyhex. With the destruction of the Quintessons' invasion ships by the Dweller, Polyhex is being rebuilt once more. While Decepticon Headquarters has been moved to Tarn, weakening Polyhex's powerbase, Starscream has ordered the city-state to be recreated as a community catering primarily to Seekers and flyers. Scrapper and the Constructions built a nuclear power station to replace the energy lost when the Dweller drained the smelting pits. In 2014, Galvatron seemed to return, ambushing Megatron and killing him in front of several of his Decepticon officers. Galvatron then set himself up in Polyhex, naming himself new Decepticon leader. In 2015, Galvatron and Megatron met in battle in the skies over Polyhex. Galvatron was killed, but not before activating a beam that reformed Polyhex into an alien city reminiscent of Unicron. In March of that year, the Autobots attacked and took over Polyhex, holding it at the expense of a severely-damaged Computron. The Decepticons eventually retook the city, and it remains the Decepticons' primary spaceport on Cybertron. In 2016, after Megatron's serious injury on the planet Dread, Shockwave reactivated his lab in Polyhex, and used it to built Megatron a new body. Once reawakened, Megatron used the lab as a secret base until he revealed himself once more. In 2019, Deathsaurus accepted Megatron's offer to make him galactic commander and governor of Polyhex. Events * January 1 - "Polyhex Lost" - Polyhex falls to Hubcap and the Trans-Organics Locations * Darkmount - Fortress capital of Polyhex; formerly civilian government and intelligence offices * Decepticon Headquarters (formerly) - Decepticon military base * The grease pits * Polyhex Decepticon stronghold - one of the few fortresses to survive * Polyhex Launch Pad - The Decepticons' primary spaceport on Cybertron. * The smelting pool - restored by "Galvatron" in 2015. * Decepticon fuel stores - drained by the Dweller * Ratbat's offices - destroyed * The original space bridge (now destroyed) * The Polyhex Toll Plaza (formerly) Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Polyhex was a center of learning before Optimus Prime's brutal attack. Since then it has been militarized and serves as a rallying point for those who would stand up to Emperor Prime's wave of conquest and oppression. Its capital is Darkmount. Cyclonus currently uses Darkmount as the Decepticon base of operations. Category: Cybertron Category:Cybertron City-states Category:Cybertron locations Category: Decepticon bases Category: Decepticon polities Category: SG-Decepticon bases Category:Shattered Glass locations